Food Protection Rapid Response Team and Program Infrastructure Improvement Implementation Project (U18) Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under RFA-FD-12-014. Funding level requested is $500,000. The title of our proposal is: Washington State RRT Continuation Project After three years of intense work by the WSDA Rapid Response Program, Food Safety Program, Microbiology Laboratory, and the Office of Compliance and Outreach, along with our partners at the FDA Seattle District Office and other important statewide stakeholders, we have achieved significant progress in achieving the three primary goals of the project: 1. A joint FDA/WSDA food and feed emergency Rapid Response Team (RRT) has been created. 2. All of the above-referenced WSDA programs have made important progress toward implementation of the FDA's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). 3. Through the creation of our first draft statewide Food Emergency Response Plan (FERP), the state has made great improvements in internal and external emergency communication and coordination. WSDA intends to take the opportunity provided by this RFA to continue this successful effort by: 1. Further developing the RRT by improving upon the draft Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs), conducting joint training, conducting an exercise, and completing after-action reports with improvement plans. 2. Making additional progress toward our goal of implementing all 10 MFRPS. 3. Providing additional input and assistance in the national effort to develop an RRT Best Practices Manual. 4. Improving the FERP and ensuring that it is integrated into the state's Comprehensive Emergency Management Plan (CEMP). We will also continue to develop the state's Food Protection Task Force (FPTF). The WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services Division meets all eligibility requirements for this funding opportunity: We are the state's manufactured food regulatory program We have a current FDA food safety inspection contract We are currently receiving funding under the Food Protection Rapid Response Team and Program Infrastructure Improvement Prototype Projects cooperative agreement program (PA-09-183). Additionally, the WSDA Food Safety Program is enrolled in the FDA MFRPS. WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services Division is eager to partner with FDA and other partners, in order to protect the public's health from food borne illnesses. 1 | Page FRA-FD-12-014: Food Protection Rapid Response Team & Prgrm Infrastructure Improvement Implementation Project